1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool magazine for an automatic tool changing device. Machine-tools, and in particular milling-machines can often be provided with an automatic tool changing device generally equipped with two mechanical means:
(a) A tool-changing device adapted to remove the tool mounted in the spindle of the machine and to replace it with another tool taken from a tool magazine.
(b) A tool magazine.
2. Prior Art
The present invention relates to the magazine in which the tools are stored.
Amongst the different magazines that are known already, there is one of a special design which is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and which consists of a circular disc 1 mounted for rotation about a pin 2, said disc 1 comprising on its periphery a series of spaced housings 3 for receiving the tools 4, the axes 5 of which are arranged along the radii of the disc 1.
Said magazine is completed by different devices for driving the disc 1 into rotation, for stopping it in order to present the selected tool to the changing position, for locking and unlocking the said tool, etc. . . , all these known devices not forming part of the invention.
The magazine mentioned hereinabove is relatively simple and inexpensive, compared for example with other devices wherein the different housings constitute an endless chain. The number of available housings on the other hand is limited by the acceptable diameter of the disc, in relation to the space available.